If I Never Knew You: A Taiora
by DigiScanner-Shonen
Summary: SONGFIC A simple afternoon with your best friend can become more in the case of two particular individuals. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters in any way or form. Nor do I own the song "If I Never Knew You" by Jon Secada and Shanice from the movie Pocahontas. Great song and great movie. Highly recommend it, I do. But for now, I sincerely hope you enjoy this fanfic.

**If I Never Knew You: A Taiora **

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

Taichi Kamiya, Tai to his friends, had been playing soccer in the field that afternoon. It was mostly just for fun. School was finally out and it was now summer. He had been practising for about half an hour and was bouncing the ball off of his head when he heard a voice coming out from some feet behind him.

"Tai!"

Tai turned around and was greeted with the sight of his best friend, Sora Takenouchi, running up toward him. She was also out of uniform and was now in her summer clothing and she was wearing that gentle smile he liked so much. He'd never admit it to anyone but himself, but he was infatuated with her since they first met back in the Elementary School.

"Sora! Hey!" Tai said as he ran towards her with the ball under his arm, "Aren't you supposed to be at the flower shop?"

"Mom's running a few errands today and said I could close the shop early if I wanted," Sora replied, "It seemed a little boring today without something to occupy me with, so I decided to look you up. Mind if I play with you?"

"You? Play soccer?" Tai snorted a little, "I thought you were above soccer now. What with your tennis team and all. Besides, you're probably rusty anyway..."

"Rusty? You think I'm rusty?" Sora's gentle face seemed to turn suddenly competitive, "I'll show you rusty Taichi Kamiya!"

She then proceeded to kick the ball right out from underneath Tai's arm and began to kick it around him before speeding off with it. Tai did a double take just before going after Sora and the ball. There was no way he'd let a girl beat him, even if she was his best friend!

_No, she's more than that_, he thought as he tried to block Sora from getting around him, _She's unlike anyone else I've ever met. I care about her beyond mere friendship. She's closer to me than the other DigiDestined, my family and Agumon combined!  
_  
Maybe it was because they had been best friends for a long time, or maybe it was when they were in the Digital World that she began to show caring for everyone around her. Perhaps it was because they liked the same things, or by chance it could be that he tried so hard to look strong and impressive in front of her, and he always fell on his face.

All he knew was that he was with her, everything just seemed to fit together.

_If I never knew you _

If I never felt this love

_I would have no inkling of _

How precious life can be

_It's fitting that Sora has the Crest of Love_, Tai thought as he stole the ball from Sora and moved it in the opposite direction of where she was heading with it, _she cares about everyone around her. When Biyomon first became Garudamon, Sora seemed to overflow with love for her partner. Not just for Biyomon, Tai noted as Sora pulled a quick one by zipping in front of him without him noticing and stealing the ball, I could feel her love for everyone. I felt her warmth toward all of us. Her need to protect us. Her love for all of us.  
_  
_Maybe it was part of that that I felt emotions toward Sora. First I thought it was a crush that would pass in time, but when I felt Sora's love, I...I...just couldn't deal with the fact that she loved all of us so greatly. Also, when she and I talked a couple years back after our Digital World adventure, she told me that she was trapped in a cave of darkness when she thought that she couldn't do what I asked of her. She was worried that I might die. She cared about me too. That's why when we had that argument when Infermon invaded the Internet, I couldn't bear Izzy pointing out that it was my fault that Sora hated me after giving her that hairclip.  
_  
_The last thing I ever want is for Sora to hate me. But she probably will after I do this!_ Tai thought as he ran full speed into Sora, tackling her into the ground.

"Ow! Tai, this is soccer, not football! That's not fair!" Sora said as she tried to push Tai off her as best she could as he had her on her stomach.

"Well, neither was kicking the ball out from underneath my arm a few minutes ago," Tai smirked as he continued to pin her.

"Hmph! Then I guess this isn't fair either," she said as she rolled off her stomach and turned Tai onto his back, pinning him to the ground then taunting, "So much for thinking you had me there, Taichi."

"Oh yeah?" Tai smirked again as he began to roll Sora onto the ground, but Sora just returned it. They tumbled through the field like this for a couple minutes, laughing all the way. Then, the tumbling and laughing stopped and Tai was on his back, gazing into Sora's beautiful eyes. He held her just above a few inches from pinning him to the ground.

_Just holding her now just makes the world seem peaceful and all I need is to have her like this with me_, Tai thought as he felt his face turn red, _I find myself in her. The one thing I thought I'd never find was with Sora.  
_  
_And if I never held you _

I would never have a clue

How, at last, I'd find in you

_The missing part of me  
_  
Sora pulled away from Tai, and got up to her feet. "Need a hand?" she asked as she extended her hand to Tai and he gladly took it, "Hey. Check out the weather."

Tai looked up and saw that the sun had gone away long ago, and had been replaced by dark clouds. "Yeah, it's probably going to rain. My house is too far from here, I'd never make it before I get soaked."

"You can come to my place. It's much closer than yours," Sora offered.

"But what about your mom?" Tai asked.

"She's coming back this evening with dinner. She won't mind you staying at my place, really."

"All right, then."

"Great! Come on!" Sora said as she began to head off, "Last one there's a rotten DigiEgg!"

"Then you're going to be it!" Tai told her as he went after her. Why did she have to break the moment? It felt so good being with her, holding her on the grass. He didn't know why she broke off. Did she not feel the same way he did for her?

_No, that's not it,_ he thought as he caught up to Sora, _and I think I know why_.

Tai had just remembered that Sora had been blushing as well when they were back on the grass.

They had stopped running and were now walking towards Sora's home. Tai took notice of everything as they walked. Someone was reading the tabloids, with their made up stories again. Another was yelling straight up into the sky about something and Tai made sure not to make eye contact with the person. And somebody else was bossing a smaller person to do something they didn't want to. The world seemed so sad a place when these things happened everyday and no one did a thing about it.

Tai stopped looking at the other things and focused on Sora. He noticed that a tear was running down her face.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Tai. It must've started to rain already," Sora said as the water continued to run down her face. Tai looked around and noticed that not a drop had fallen yet.

She must be thinking about something troubling. Tai stopped Sora and turned her to face him. He looked at her and saw something cloud her eyes. Some kind of doubt or sorrow. That was what was producing the tears. Tai reached his hand towards her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

_In this world so full of fear _

Full of rage and lies

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

"Don't cry, Sora. If something's troubling you, you can always tell me," Tai said, as he looked into her eyes with his and saw that whatever she was crying about own, and saw that whatever she was crying about seemed to have gone away for the moment.

"I will, Tai. I will," Sora told him and she began to walk off again and Tai followed. He couldn't bear to see her sad or hurt and if she was, he'd do anything for her to see her smile. He cared about her so much. Thinking about what might've happened had he never met Sora brought so much sadness to his mind that he pushed it immediately aside.

_And I'm so grateful to you _

I'd have lived my whole life through

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you  
_  
They had just reached Sora's house when the first drops began to come down. Sora reached for her keys and took them from her pocket. She unlocked the door and kindly motioned for Tai to enter first, but Tai refused.

"The lady should go first," Tai motioned for Sora to go first.

At this, Sora bopped him on the head gently. "Would a lady do that?" Sora asked.

"No. No they wouldn't," Tai smiled as he walked in the door and took his shoes off as soon as he got on the mat and it really began to pour outside. Sora held that smile in her mind for a few seconds.

_That goofy smile that tells me everything is all right_, she thought as she took off her own shoes, _and it should be when I'm with him_.

She liked Tai a lot ever since their Digital World adventure, but she'd never tell it to anyone except maybe her mother and Biyomon. It seemed kind of silly, crushing on your best friend, but this wasn't a crush. It was love. She should know.

After all, she had the Crest of Love and no one knew more about love than her.

At first Sora only liked Tai as a friend since they first met, but when they came out of the Digital World after defeating Apocalymon, she seemed to like him more. He was brave, a bit headstrong and adventurous. He always liked to have fun and proved he was a good leader when he led the others through the Digital World. She admired him for those qualities and also because he was simply Tai and no one else. Before long, she had feelings for Tai as strong as those for her family and Biyomon. Maybe even stronger.

_Not knowing Tai would've been a big mistake,_ she thought as she took out some food from the fridge for her and Tai to eat for lunch, _possibly the biggest mistake I'd ever make. I'd never really know much about love or how to feel something so strong for another without him. That's why I was crying earlier. Just the thought of not ever knowing him makes me sad.  
_  
"Tai! I have some burritos from last night we can eat. You want one?" Sora asked her best friend as she got up and headed for the fridge.

"Sure!" Tai said as he went over to take a burrito from where Sora laid them. They both reached for the same one and their hands touched, albeit accidentally. They both looked at each other for a second and then pulled away. Sora took the burrito and went to sit down at the table. Tai sat right across from her at the small table.

_Just watching him eat makes me feel happy,_ Sora thought as Tai began to eat the burrito like he had never eaten in a week and she chuckled, _everything about him is uniquely him. He never tries to be anyone but himself and that's what I love about him.  
_  
_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe, but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you  
_  
Tai wiped his mouth of the leftovers and took a look at Sora eating. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought, _I just wish I could tell her that I love her so much. So much for me being the DigiDestined of Courage if I can't tell her that much.  
_  
Tai imagined what it would be like if he told her. Probably so warm and amazing to know that she reciprocated the same feelings he had for her.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

Sora was thinking about the same thing Tai was as they sat there, just looking at each other without the other knowing. When their eyes met, they quickly turned away, blushing at the thought of them being together as lovers.

_Somehow we'd make the whole world right_

"Remember what happened in the Digital World?" Tai asked Sora all of a sudden.

"What about it?"

"Remember how we were all so afraid that we'd never get back? And how we hated those evil Digimon hurting all our friends like Piximon and Whamon?"

"Oh yeah," Sora said as they both remembered what happened to their friends and how they hated what had happened to the Digimon friends they met along the way, "I'm just happy that they can be reborn."

"Same here, Sora," Tai said as they became lost in their memories of what happened in the Digital World when they became heroes. It still haunted them in the night at times.

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
_  
"Why don't we listen to the radio?" Sora asked as she went to turn on the radio, "There must be a good song on the air."

"Why not?" Tai shrugged and he got up as well, moving towards the radio.

Sora turned it on and immediately heard static. "Mom must've forgot to switch the station setting to FM. Hold on a second," Sora said as she switched the radio to FM and searched for a station.

Tai peered over Sora's shoulder and looked at what station she was trying to find. She seemed to have found it as music started playing.

"There!" Sora announced proudly as the song played. Tai recognised the song from a movie he saw once. He didn't know which one, but he remembered it was supposed to be a romantic song.

Sora also recognised it and when she and Tai looked at each other, they again thought of them being more than friends.

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

_Oh, oh  
_  
Tai got the sudden urge to dance with Sora. He extended his hand and bowed like a gentleman. "Care to dance?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Sora curtsied, smiling warmly at Tai. "Why of course, good sir," she laughed lightly. He pulled her close and held her. She blushed heavily, but she didn't mind at all. She had always wanted something like this to happened to her. She lay her head onto Tai's chest and began to move to the music.

As Tai moved, he blushed as he held her. He always wanted something like this to happen and now he just wanted to stay like this with her.

They didn't know if it was the music, or if it was a sudden impulse, or just their feelings for each other telling them what to do. They didn't care. They just let the music move them.

_If I never knew you_

_(There's no moment I regret)_

_If I never knew your love_

_(Since the moment that we met)_

_I would have no inkling of_

_(If our time has gone too fast)_

_How precious life can be_

_(I've lived at last)  
_  
_Yeah, yeah_

They danced like this for a minute, but to them it seemed like a lifetime. At this point, Tai couldn't afford not to tell Sora how he really felt. He stopped dancing and looked down at Sora into her eyes once again.

"Tai?" Sora asked as she looked at him.

"Sora, I...I..." Tai struggled to find the words. He considered not telling, but then reminded himself that he held the Crest of Courage, and not doing this would be like forfeiting Courage itself, "Ever since I first met you, I felt strange inside. I felt happy and thought I could do anything. I also felt sad and that I wasn't worth anything. As we've grown over the years, this emotion has just gotten stronger with each passing day. It's like, it's like..."

"Like what?" Sora inquired.

"Like I found a part of myself that was missing for the longest time. I found it with you. And now I don't want to lose it. To lose it would be like losing myself. Sora, what I'm trying to say is that...is that..."

"What are you trying to say to me?"

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_(So beautiful)_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world right  
_  
"Tai you said that if anything was bothering me, I could tell you. I want the same from you," Sora said as she looked at him, trying to find out what he wanted to say.

"Sora...what I'm trying to say is...that I like you. No, that's not it," Tai said as he thought for a second, "I like you a lot. No, that's not it either..."

"Well, then, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Sora...I love you."

"What?" Sora couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Tai had just said that he loved her? _I must be dreaming_, she thought, _someone pinch me right now._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light  
_  
Tai awaited her response. He'd get it now. Probably a smack across the face, or that we should just be friends. Or maybe, the horrible thought came into his head, that she doesn't love me at all.

"Tai..." Sora began and Tai braced himself for what would come next. What would she say? "I never thought you'd actually say that to me. Never, did I think you would tell me that you love me."

Tai could probably guess what was next. Some kind of punishment for his immense caring for Sora.

"Tai, the truth is..." Tai awaited what she was about to say, "...I love you, too."

It was Tai's turn to be in disbelief. Sora loved him back! He wanted to jump on the rooftop and yell, he wanted to go dancing in the rain, he wanted to do something to celebrate their love! Anything! At that moment, he did the one thing he could think of at the time.

He pulled Sora towards him and kissed her on her lips.

_And still my heart is saying we were right _

Tai still could not believe this was actually happening to him. He was finally kissing Sora! This was just beyond belief for him, but he knew it to be real. He was at long last with her as more than a friend.

_We were right_

Sora was fully enjoying the kiss. Everything around them seemed to stop and it was like they could live in this moment forever. Her lips soon parted from his and she was smiling greatly. So was Tai.

"I've always wanted to do that," Tai remarked joyfully.

"Same here, Tai," Sora said as the song the radio was playing began its last words. As the words were sung, Tai and Sora leaned in for another kiss. And this one was longer and more passionate.

_And if I never knew you_

_(If I never knew you)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you  
_  
**THE END**

I've always wanted to do a fic like this and now I can. Please let me know what you think of it when you review. And check out some of my other stories as well like Digimon Heroes or Kyubi Unleashed!


End file.
